


Underneath the Stars

by emmistina



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: ... But Ruki Shows Him Another World, AU, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Ruki, Boys In Love, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Reita Thinks He is Straight, Reita is Insecure About His Sexuality, Road Trips, Ruki is Really Carefree Person, Smut, Top!Reita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/pseuds/emmistina
Summary: Akira just didn't know what to talk about with Takanori so he just continued driving, trying to be as careful as he could because now he had someone else in his car so he couldn't let himself getting lost in his thoughts... And he definitely didn't want to have a car crash right now, even though his heart was still so broken and all he wanted to do was disappear.





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snaked_Lows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/gifts), [Rukyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukyo/gifts).

> Hi again! ♡
> 
> I'm here to post the first chapter of this fic I have been wanting to write for ages! I know I have a lot of other stories in progress but I still couldn't stop myself from writing and posting this! I'm kind of nervous since I like this a lot myself but I really hope you'll also like this one. I actually enjoyed writing this first chapter, I'm already working on with the second one. This is not going to be long story but anyway, I still wanted to create this.  
Big thanks to Snaked_Lows for giving me ideas, I couldn't have written this if you didn't help me so THANK YOU! ♡ Credits goes to you as well and I hope you'll like this story too.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes since English is not my native language. But still, enjoy! ♡

_"I don't want to be with you anymore."_

After that everything seemed to be like a total blur. Akira didn't know what to do after he had heard those words that made him want to escape from his life; from this reality. He didn't want to feel any more pain than he was already feeling. Recently, it had been really difficult to enjoy life and try not to stress about things that constantly happened in his relationship. His girlfriend had said the words that hurt him more than anything else could hurt him at that exact moment. 

Nothing had hurt this much.

That's why he had taken his car and driven away. He didn't even call anyone nor did he inform his sister that he would be away for a while; Akira just needed some time to get his thoughts - and himself in general - together. Never had he felt so miserable and so weak than he felt now when he was driving on a driveway, trying to get away from everything. 

Flashbacks of his and his girlfriend's - now ex girlfriend - conversation made their way into his mind, over and over again. He didn't want to believe that everything was over; after seven years of being together, Aiko had just decided she didn't want to be with him anymore. They would both go separate ways and never see each other again. Or so Akira thought. 

And hoped.

***

_"... What? What are- What are you saying...? Babe, don't-"  
"I don't want to be with you anymore, Akira. We would never make each other happy and you damn well know it."_

_Akira felt like he was in a loss of words. He could only look at his girlfriend like she had grown two heads between her shoulders. Why was she talking about happiness so suddenly? He had truly thought they were happy...  
"Aiko, don't say things like that... Aren't you happy with me? I will do anything to make you happy if you aren't. But just... Please..." the blonde man was begging the other. He was ready to do literally anything for the girl he loved so much. _

_But Aiko wasn't going to give up. She had made her mind; Akira could see it in her dark brown eyes._  
_"You can't just change yourself in order to make me happy. You never get jealous, and I want someone to be like that! I want someone to be possessive over me but you aren't, you have never been!"  
The blonde frowned quietly, still not getting angry. It wasn't like him and everyone knew it. It was really surprising that she would like him to get jealous... Isn't it one way to say you don't trust someone if you get jealous or possessive?_

_"It's because I trust you, Aiko. I trust you not to give me any reason to get me jealous."  
"I need someone who can be bossy and order me sometimes; who is possessive over me, don't you understand? And I have found this person. I have been seeing him for a while already but you have never even asked me about those late night shifts at work. Why? All I want is to be with someone who shows me they need me and no one else. Don't you really get it, Akira?"_

_But Akira didn't get it._

_He couldn't believe that the love of his life was saying things like that. He wasn't sure if he had heard everything right but apparently the girl standing in front of him wasn't lying; she seemed to be desperate. Had she really been cheating on him for some time...?  
He felt the pain inside him and it all felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. And it hurt, so fucking much._

_"Aiko... Please..." he begged desperately, taking a step closer to Aiko._

_She only just sighed._

_"I'm pregnant, Akira. And it's not yours."_

***

The blonde man had been driving for hours straight, just trying to get away from all of that which reminded him of his ex girlfriend and those things she had told him. He couldn't believe that Aiko was pregnant; and that it wasn't even his child. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to be father so it was some kind of a relief that the baby wasn't his. But somehow Akira felt himself so broken, so miserable, that he wanted to drive and maybe let his car crash in to a wood or against another car. He was so depressed that he didn't even care what would happen to him.

It was already really dark outside and Akira didn't even know where he was. Music was playing loud on the background, he had just put one of the most depressive CDs on and decided to drive aimlessly; he needed to forget and without seeing anything that reminded him of Aiko and the fact that she had been cheating on him for a while already, the blonde was slowly on his way of forgetting things about his past.

But somehow, still, he wanted to drown himself. 

"Fuck!" he suddenly shouted at himself, hitting the steering wheel, wanting to make the pain go away. 

But it didn't go away. 

However, it took him only a few seconds to notice dim light outside, beside the highway he was driving. That light was distant enough so Akira could slow down his car a bit, until he saw that person holding the flashlight in his hands. When he finally stopped his car, he could see from the rear-view mirror how that person almost ran to him, opening the door of a passenger seat.  
"Hi! Thank you so much for stopping by, would it be okay to ask you for a ride?"  
The blonde man turned to meet the other, getting really astonished to see how young this man - or a boy? - looked. He wasn't even 20 years old, was he? How could he leave this boy alone in the dark? No way he could do that so that's why he smiled a little and motioned the other to step inside his car.

"No problem, just hop in."  
The boy smiled back at Akira and sat down on the passenger seat, closing the door so they could continue their journey together. He had only a backpack with him, maybe he was running away from his home? At least he looked exactly like that.  
"Thanks, really. It was getting really cold outside. My name is Takanori, by the way!"  
"Well, it's over a midnight right now so no wonder it's really cold. My name's Akira."

And so they continued their trip together; in an uncomfortable silence.

Akira just didn't know what to talk about with Takanori so he just continued driving, trying to be as careful as he could because now he had someone else in his car so he couldn't let himself getting lost in his thoughts... And he definitely didn't want to have a car crash right now, even though his heart was still so broken and all he wanted to do was disappear. 

Music was still playing on the background. And after a few depressive songs, Takanori was the first one to open up his mouth.

"She left you, huh?"  
Akira was stunned and he stared at the other for a few seconds. "What?"  
"Your girl. That's why you're driving on almost empty driveway this late, listening to this depressive music. You were together with her for, what, five years, maybe?"  
The blonde man didn't say anything for a while. He wasn't sure if the younger one was even expecting any answers... Until he had to correct the other.  
"Seven."  
"Oh wow. How old were you when you started dating?"  
"21."  
"So you're 28 now, nice."  
Akira sighed deeply, focusing on the dark driveway. "How old are you, then?"  
"Me? I'm 23."

Oh, so Takanori was a little bit older than Akira had thought at first. But he looked so young that it was really hard to believe that he was over 20 years old.  
"Then why are you lifting for a ride in the middle of nowhere and at this time? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

Takanori only smiled at that, turning to look at the driveway in front of him. "Sometimes it's just necessary to be away from your loved ones."

Akira didn't understand what the other meant with that but he didn't want to question it because it was clear the whole thing about family and talking about it made his guest feel himself uncomfortable. Just like talking about relationships made the driver himself feel really bad because he had just broken up and heard that his girlfriend - why couldn't he just say ex?! - was pregnant but not for him. It hurt, more than he wanted to admit out loud or even to himself. 

"Where are you going by the way?" 

That question woke Akira up from his thoughts and he glanced at Takanori who was sitting next to him, feet up on his seat. At least he had taken his shoes off.  
"I- I don't know, actually... Somewhere. I just need to get away from everything..."  
"If you need some company, I can come with you! I have never been on a road trip before and it could be so much fun! You need to chill out a bit," younger one smiled at the blonde next to him, wanting to make the atmosphere much more lighter. It was really distressing when someone was clearly feeling themselves distressed.

Akira didn't know what to say at first, he was silently driving and trying to keep himself calm; he was still secretly thinking about if he should just go back and beg for Aiko to take him back. Was it really a good idea to take this young man with him anyways...? What if the other wasn't even 23 years old and had just ran away from home and now his family was looking for him with the police? But even so, he thought that maybe he needed some company after all.  
"I guess it's fine..." he finally replied back.  
"Yay! But before that... You need to change the music. No wonder you feel like shit! This music is fucking depressing."  
"Well... What do people listen to after a break-up?

He could see that little smirk on Takanori's face while he was pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"This."

***

Akira couldn't say that he wasn't happy about this turn of events. After they had decided to continue their trip together, he had realized how much he had craved for some company; someone who could understand him and wanted sincerely listen to him. Takanori was just like that; even though he was outgoing and liked to tease him a lot, Akira knew that the other was someone he could classify as a friend. They hadn't known each other for longer than a few days but he was still sure that this beginning friendship was true between them both. 

The brunette had taught Akira a lot of things but mostly he had tried to make him forget what had happened in the past. _"You need to focus on the future. If your girlfriend cheated on you and doesn't care about you anymore, you shouldn't give a single thought on that stupid bitch anymore."_ That's what he had said and to be completely honest, the blonde had agreed with that immediately, even though he couldn't say it out loud. It had only been a few days since he had broken up, taken his car and decided to take this stranger with him to a road trip but he was still feeling himself... better. He had decided to live a little. He definitely didn't regret stopping his car in the middle of nowhere, just to take Takanori with him.

He wanted to be just like Takanori; carefree, happy and smiling. 

"No way! Did she really say that? That she wants someone to be possessive over her?"  
Akira chuckled silently, even though it was still hard for him to talk about his past relationship so carelessly.  
"Yeah. She wanted me to be possessive and jealous but... I don't know man, I trusted her but now it seems like I shouldn't have."  
The brunette snorted, still smiling slightly. "True but you couldn't know that she was a bitch. Don't scold yourself too hard, Aki."

Yes, during those few days when they had been driving aimlessly everywhere, stopping once in a while to get something to drink and eat or looking at the stars up in the sky, Takanori had started to use a nickname of the blonde's real name but... He didn't mind it actually. It sounded nice because Aiko hadn't called him like that in a long time, even though they had been in a relationship - and Akira had truly thought she loved him back just as much as he loved her. 

How wrong had he been.

"I hope you're not going to go back to her. She doesn't deserve you, Aki. If she wants some asshole who is possessive and jealous, I think she will get what she deserves because I know a lot of people who can be just like that in a relationship. You seem like a really nice guy and there's going to be someone much better for you," Takanori suddenly said, making the blonde feel himself quite... happy. During their last fight, Aiko had said countless of times how they wouldn't make each other happy and that she just didn't want to be with him anymore; but maybe there truly was someone who would like him the way he really was.

In the end, Akira smiled happily at the other, nodding slightly. "Yeah."

He just didn't know that _that_ person was sitting right next to him.


	2. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takanori only smirked, making the blonde's heart pound fast in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter of this story! I'm sorry you've had to wait for so long. Hopefully you will enjoy! ♡ I'm sorry for the mistakes, hopefully there's not much of them!

"Hey, Aki, I really need to get myself cleaned up. I feel like I'm so filthy!" Takanori suddenly announced, still smiling brightly, when they had decided to stop by a gas station. Akira hadn't thought about that at all; he had just taken his car and most of the important belongings with him when he had decided to leave and go for a drive. He wasn't even sure if he had taken enough clothes with him but... He could always buy new ones.  
The blonde nodded slightly, refueling his car. He didn't know where to stop exactly but he couldn't deny he wanted to clean himself up as well.

"I don't exactly know where to go from here... Do you happen to know any place we could go? I think shower would do good though," he said, looking at the other who was brushing his dark hair and putting it on a little bun. He looked much younger with his hair like that but it was also really cute. 

Even though Akira didn't want to say it out loud. 

It had been one week since they had started their journey together. They hadn't talked about where to go and when, they had just agreed to drive wherever they felt like going, sometimes stopping the car beside the highway and getting outside to look at the stars. Takanori had been the one sitting on the engine bonnet, asking the other to come and sit next to him. 

During that time they had stopped at one really cheap bathhouse, just to clean themselves up. Even though they were both men, it still bothered them to not be able to have any place to have a shower.  
Not to mention that they had been sleeping inside Akira's car; it was really uncomfortable for him but Takanori seemed like he was able to sleep practically anywhere. 

Oh, how the blonde missed his own bed. 

Which was still in Aiko's - actually, their - apartment.

"I have never been this side of Japan before but I'm sure we will find another bathhouse where we could shower. This was supposed to be an adventure anyways, so I'm only glad we don't know where to go exactly! But I still want to have a bath today so let's get going. I will give money for the gas next time," the younger one said, smiling happily and getting inside the car. Every time the other smiled, Akira found himself smiling as well. He couldn't explain it but it felt so soothing to be able to smile after all the things that had been happening. 

Akira wasn't even sure when it had started but every time they had been watching the stars together during their week together, he had been realizing how much he was looking at the younger one instead of the magnificent stars above them. It was because Takanori was so... easygoing and seemed to enjoy little things in life, while the blonde couldn't even state what things made him happy. He thought being with Aiko was something that made him happy but... It wasn't mutual so that made being in relationship seem so much worse. 

Getting inside his car, the older one started the engine and drove them away from the gas station. The brunette had already decided what music they should be listening to while looking for a place to rest a bit and get refreshed. Akira was amazed that the music his speakers were playing was Lana Del Rey.  
"What song is this?"  
Takanori took a hold of his phone and checked the name of the song. "Summer Wine. It's not her own song though but I love this version a lot too! Barrie-James O'Neill has also really nice voice," he stated lively, taking his shoes off again and focusing on the views.

Akira smiled at that. "Is there other bands or artists you like a lot?" asked he, glancing the other every now and then from the corner of his eye.  
Takanori looked like he was truly thinking about his answer. Usually he was quick-witted in every situation but talking about music was probably something he needed to think first before answering.  
"I like different kind of music, Lana Del Rey is one of my favorites but I also like Halsey, Björk and Nine Inch Nails a lot. How about you?"

The blonde nodded every time the other listed one of the bands he liked. He hadn't thought about which one was his own favorite but he mostly listened to rock and sometimes the jams that were playing on the radio.  
"Nine Inch Nails is one of my favorites as well but otherwise I can't say, I like rock and visual kei a lot but I won't say I don't appreciate every music genre."  
"That's one of the many reasons I like you, Aki. Even after the break-up with your ex, you still can talk like that about things. Some people I know have been acting totally different after they have broken up with their partners but I think that you've changed. In a good way."

Akira wasn't used to getting that many compliments at once so that's why he suddenly got really shy and felt his cheeks getting slightly red. It was so easy for Takanori to just say things like that, and he wasn't used to it if he was completely honest. But that's why it felt really easy to be around the other.  
"Thanks..."  
"You're welcome! Seems like that stupid ex of yours didn't compliment you enough and that's why you're blushing whenever I say nice things about you," the brunette teased the older one, smirking at how red he was getting.  
"Shut up, man... But I think you might be right with that."

***

They had finally found a place where to rest for awhile, and Takanori was only happy to get under the warm shower. He wanted to wash his hair because he hadn't even realized how dirty it was and it had only been a few days since they were in a bathhouse! 

"Do you want to sleep at a hostel this time? I think my back can't take it anymore if I need to sleep in my car," Akira laughed once they got out of the bathhouse, both of their hair being still damp after the bath.  
"Why sleep? Aki, we could stay awake the whole night and look at the stars, like we have done before too," the younger one asked but he didn't even wait for an answer when he got inside the car, ready to hit the road again.

The blonde only laughed and did the same. He appreciated how enthusiastic Takanori was but he needed to rest in a real bed, even for some nights. 

"Fine but if I fall asleep on the bonnet, don't wake me up. I'm an old man and I need some sleep."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't be such a pussy! Now, let's get going!"

That was how they continued their trip together; watching the stars, talking about everything between the moon and the earth, sleeping in the car's backseat and visiting at cheap spas. Suddenly they had been driving together for two weeks, then three weeks and suddenly it was over a month since they had met each other for the very first time. 

And Akira couldn't be happier.

***

Takanori had wanted to treat Akira some really nice food because he had mostly been paying for their gasoline during that time they had been on the road. They had only bought food from cheap markets and sometimes went to drive-ins to get something to eat; something that was a little bit more salty than the food in the conbinis. During that month they both had noticed how much they missed home-made cooking but they enjoyed each other's company way too much to just end their road trip.  
"Thank you for this food, you didn't have to buy me anything though. Which makes me think... How do you have so much money with you?" Akira had questioned, staring at the food in front of him. He had gotten a really big bowl of katsudon and Takanori had bought himself some ramen.

The younger one hummed silently, pouting his lips in a 'I'm thinking really hard for my answer' manner.  
"I haven't given you much money for the gas so I wanted to do something for you. I have saved quite a lot of money so I could... leave."  
Akira furrowed his brows but didn't want to question anything. He hadn't asked anything about the other's past because somehow, he had a feeling Takanori wouldn't even answer him anyways.  
"Well, thank you. This place is really nice and this katsudon is so good. How about your ramen?"

Takanori had just smiled and continued eating, staring at the other every time he had a chance to do so. The silence between them wasn't awkward at all, it was relaxing and made them both feel themselves safe. Akira had also gotten a little bit more cheerful compared to the beginning of their trip. He hadn't talked about Aiko anymore, maybe thinking that the brunette didn't want to hear about those things anymore. But actually, the other wanted to help and if speaking about those things would help the older man, he was only happy to be able to even just listen to him.

"We should go to Kyoto. I have never been there either, I want to see temples and go to _onsen_!" Takanori said happily, finally finishing his meal. He thanked for the food, leaning against his both hands and watching the older one still eating. "Have you ever been to Kyoto?"  
"No I haven't. It will take some time until we get there though. You know we are in Toyama, right?"  
"I know! But do we have to hurry? I know a really nice place here so we could go there. My grandma owns a little cottage, we could spend the night here. I even know where she keeps the key!"

Akira laughed silently, watching how the other's eyes did light up more when he talked about the little place his grandma owned. He would kill for the real bed - or even for the futon, no lies there. He didn't want to sleep any more nights in his car, at least for a few nights. 

After they had eaten, they paid the food and hopped in the car. Takanori, like he always did, took his shoes off and sat cross-legged on his seat. "What kind of music would you like to listen to? I'm ready to listen to your wishes this time."  
"I don't know, maybe some old good Luna Sea? Or X Japan, if that's okay for you," the blonde suggested, driving away from the parking lot. Now he was driving to their destination; Takanori's grandma's little cottage. "Is it okay if we crash there for a few days...? I don't want to impose."  
The brunette chuckled, putting X Japan on shuffle. "You're not imposing. Stop being like a little pussy! You need to relax a bit and not be like that all the time. Now drive! We will be there before midnight and I really want to see the stars in the sky."

Akira just smiled happily, shooting a few gentle glances towards the other. 

He had never thought that he would enjoy watching the other much more than the stars in the sky.

***

The place they just got to was really beautiful. There was a little red cottage near the lake which wasn't that big either. You couldn't hear anything else other than the voices the nature was making. Even if it was a little bit chilly night, Akira took off his hoodie and watched as the younger one walked towards the cottage. It was really dark but it was probably the first time in a while when he could just..._breathe_. He needed this, he needed all this silence and darkness, just to get over what he had experienced a little over a month ago. 

"Aki, bring your clothes over here, I will put the washing machine on if you want to have clean clothes at some point in this century," Takanori chuckled, opening the door and putting the lights on. Oh, so there was electricity. Somehow the older one had thought differently.  
"Okay, just a second!"

Once they had put their dirty clothes on the washing machine - even if it was really late -, they sat on the little porch, drinking some hot chocolate. Akira glanced at Takanori beside him, seeing how cute he looked wrapped in a huge hoodie, leggins and woolen stockings.  
"I really didn't think there would be electricity in a cottage like this," he admitted, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
The brunette laughed, "What? Of course we have electricity here! My grandma used to live here with my grandpa, but once he passed away, grandma didn't want to live here anymore. She let us use this whenever we wanted though. We can go to nearest conbini tomorrow and buy some food!"

Akira smiled. He didn't remember when he had been smiling that much but somehow the other's company made him smile like crazy all the time. "I would like that."  
"We also have sauna here. My grandpa visited in Finland when he was younger and he wanted to have sauna here as well. So, he basically asked help from Finnish designers and they helped him to build it. Pretty cool, huh?"  
The blonde furrowed his brows a bit. A sauna? That sounded quite interesting.  
"We don't have to put it on, we can just go and have a shower instead if you don't want to go to sauna. It's pretty relaxing though!" 

He thought about it for a few moments. That would be nice but he didn't want to cause any more trouble than he had already caused. He felt like him being there was a trouble itself.  
"What if we think about it?"  
"Yeah, sure! Now lets go, I will put the lights off so we can see the stars more clearly!" Takanori announced impatiently, making the older one laugh quite loud; again.

Akira definitely didn't know what it was with Takanori always wanting to see the stars but he would gladly just sit next to him, staring up in the sky and enjoying the silence that the forest was offering them.

"You're really something else, did you know that?"

Takanori only smirked, making the blonde's heart pound fast in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡


End file.
